


Four Sleepovers

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: Weblena Month 2019 [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: Sleepovers are Webby's and Lena's thing.Weblena Month 2019 Day Three: Sleepovers





	Four Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the trope is 5 things that happened and 1 things that didn't, but I only had four ideas and come on... they're cute.
> 
> Also I wrote this really fast between bits of work, so I apologize for typos.
> 
> Also this is my first try at writing something explicitly Weblena instead of just heavily implied. So... be kind to me? XD

**I.**

“Hey, Lena?”

“Hmm?”

“Where do you live?”

Lena rolled over in her sleeping bag to look at Webby, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

Webby shrugged, propping her head on her arm and looking at her friend. “I was just wondering. You never talk about where you live. Or your family. But you mentioned sleeping over at your place…”

Yeah, she really shouldn’t have said that. She’d just been frustrated with that stupid money shark and Magica harping on her. “I… live with my aunt,” she finally said slowly. Half truth was better than trying to make up a lie. “She’s not… she’s not a good person.”

A rare silence followed that declaration. “Does she…?” Webby’s voice drifted off. Lena sighed, dropping back to her pillow and rolling onto her side, putting her back to the girl.

“Go to sleep, Webby.”

Lena never did find out what exactly Webby told Beakley and Scrooge, but they were more than happy to have her over for multiple nights at a time after that. Magica had been gleeful about Lena’s manipulation and earning their sympathy. Lena was just happy to have somewhere else to sleep. Even Webby’s floor was more comfortable than her bed.

**II.**

Moonlight filled the little loft. It was cruel, in a way, looking out the window and seeing the thing partially responsible for taking Lena away.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t fair to the moon. Webby stretched her arm to stare dismally at her friendship bracelet — the only thing she had left of her best friend.

_ She really was my best friend _.

Tears filled Webby’s eyes, and she buried her face in her pillow, crying softly. There was no chance of anyone hearing her, but she didn’t want anyone to come in and catch her crying.

But someone already had.

Above her, in the shadows cast by the moon, her own shadow shifted, changing into a form that would have been familiar, had she looked. Lena de Spell watched on sadly, unable to do more than lie in Webby’s shadow. Someday she would be able to manifest a three-dimensional form and step out and maybe even lie in bed with Webby, even if Webby didn’t know she was there.

An unknown sleepover was still a sleepover, right?

**III.**

A scream shattered the silent mansion air.

Webby immediately bolted out of bed, still half asleep even as she crawled into Lena’s bed. The teen was sitting up, rocking slightly as she hyperventilated and checked her body over, poking at random spots, nails digging into her arms.

“Hey, hey,” Webby cooed, grabbing her hands and gently pulling them away. “You’re okay, you’re all right. This is real. You’re real. I promise.”

“She… She…”

“She’s not here.” Webby’s voice was firm, her grip on Lena’s hands tightening. “She’s not here, and she’ll never hurt you again. I _ promise _.” Lena curled into Webby, still gasping and trying to gulp down air. “Hey, don’t do that. You know it makes it worse.”

They’d been through this far too many times. Webby hated Magica a little more with each nightmare Lena had. There apparently wasn’t a limit on how she could despise the witch.

Lena slowly began to calm down, breathing evening out as she wiped her eyes. “Why do you let me stay in your room?” she whispered hoarsely. “Don’t you miss getting a full night’s sleep?”

“I’d rather have you here,” Webby said firmly. She couldn’t imagine Lena waking up from a nightmare and trying to deal with it on her own. Lena hiccuped, burying her face in Webby’s neck.

“Don’t go,” she whispered. Webby held her tighter.

“Never.”

**IV.**

“Door stays open,” Beakley reminded the girls as she walked passed Lena’s room, nudging the half open door to swing all the way.

“It _ was _ open,” Webby complained.

“And we’re not doing anything,” Lena added, which was completely true. Webby was lying with her head in Lena’s lap, legs stretched across the king-sized bed, reading a book, while Lena leaned against the headboard, on her phone.

“I don’t care. You know the rules.”

“Yes Granny.” Webby sighed while Lena saluted. Not that anyone _ really _ suspected Webby and Lena had gone beyond kissing. But the kids were growing up, and new rules were needed — the boys had just turned thirteen, Webby was fifteen, and Lena was, as far as they could tell, around sixteen or seventeen. Things were changing. Louie was absolutely shameless about his crush on a girl down the street, while Dewey was at least a little more subtle about _ his _ crush on the girl’s brother. Beakley had walked in on Webby and Lena sharing their first kiss a few months ago, and Lena had been promptly moved out of the loft. Webby was allowed to stay in Lena’s room (mostly because Lena was still having nightmares even two years later), but the door _ always _ had to be open. Huey had yet to show interest in girls _ or _ boys, and it was a relief to the frazzled adults who had no idea what to do with a house full teenagers.

Lena leaned forward, making sure Beakley was gone, then swept down and quickly kissed Webby, who giggled. “Careful. What if someone catches us?”

“The door’s open, they can’t complain.”

Webby shifted to tackle Lena, and they fell back on the bed together, laughing. Rather than initiate another kiss, however, Webby simply pressed her ear against Lena’s chest, listening to the steady (if not somewhat _ slightly _ faster) beat of her heart. Her very, very real heart. In the body of her very, very real girlfriend.

“Lena?” she whispered, arms slipping around Lena’s waist.

“Mmhm?”

“I love you.”

She felt the chuckle in Lena’s chest, then fingers in her hair. “I love you too, Webs.” She paused. “Does that ever feel weird to say? Not wrong or bad, just…”

“Just like there’s butterflies in your stomach and chest and head and the world is sparkling and everything is bright and shining and great?”

She could feel Lena’s raised eyebrow looking down at the top of her head. “Something like that, sure. Less bright and more surreal. Like it’s something you never thought you’d have.”

“Oh, I never worried I wouldn’t have this.”

“Really? How’d you know that?”

Webby lifted her head to grin Lena’s befuddlement. “Because you came back.”

Lena blinked a few times before quickly ducking her head because god forbid her girlfriend see her tearing up. Webby smiled, reaching up to brush her thumb under Lena’s eyes.

“Can I sleep over?”

“Of course.”

It wasn’t _ really _ a sleepover when they spent most nights in bed together _ anyways _ . But sleepovers were their _ thing _. Even as they snuggled in together and Lena turned off the lamp and tucked Webby’s head under her chin, holding her tight, it was a sleepover. Just… a slightly longer one.

One that would last forever, they both hoped.


End file.
